Falsche Hoffnungen
Zusammenfassung Staffel 2, Folge 5: The Fearleading squad is determined to impress Cleo at the big spirit rally. Will sparks fly, or will the ghouls be mortalfied? Handlung Cleo is standing alone and sad on the Spirit Rally field when Deuce approaches her. He advises her to cheer up and try to have fun regardless of whether or not the Fear Squad will be accepted for Gloom Beach. He even pulls a practical joke on a fellow student to make her smile, but Cleo won't laugh or listen. It is announced that the Spirit Rally will commence and while the Fear Squad is full of energy, Cleo is not with them and they wonder where she could be. Frankie suggests that Cleo is testing their ability for initiative, so they decide to perform even without her. Following on shows for the swim team and the casketball team, the Fear Squad gets to perform their routine. They are off on a good start, but then they spot Cleo in the crowd, with her back turned towards them. Frankie theorizes that this is Cleo's way of telling them they are boring and that they need to do better. That's when things go wrong, because they attempt to throw Draculaura up, which goes well, and then catch her, which does not go well. Draculaura crashes into Frankie, taking them both out, and Clawdeen's attempt at a solo-cheer can't mask their failure. In the audience, Cleo becomes even more convinced that Gloom Beach is a lost dream. Afterwards, when most other students are dancing, Draculaura and Clawdeen put Frankie back together. Lagoona joins them to return Frankie's left arm and to tell that, despite their little mess-up, they are getting better fast. The Fear Squad thanks her and asks if she's going to be dancing with Gil. Lagoona looks over at him, crossing his gaze, but both are hesitant to ask each other. Frankie tries to encourage her by saying they could dance as friends too, pointing at Draculaura dancing with Clawd, only to agree that that's a tad weird too. Clawdeen merely glares at the knowledge of her best friend and brother dancing together. When the music stops, Clawd and Draculaura both announce that they have something to say to the other. On Draculaura's urging, Clawd goes first and, following a few sentences that make Draculaura believe he wants to ask her to be his girlfriend, finally ends by saying they've become very good friends. Draculaura, up on cloud nine by now, dreamily blurts out that she would love to be his girlfriend. A confused look by Clawd later, Draculaura realizes her mistake, agrees on friendship, becomes embarrassed and then runs away before Clawd can say anything else. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The title "Varsity Boos" is a reference to the 1999 film Varsity Blues. Kontinuität * The tank Lagoona makes her introduction from is her Hydration Station, which would see release in toy form in June 2011. It previously appeared as a rehydration chamber in "Mad Science Fair" and would properly appear in the 2011 TV-Special "Fright On!". * In the Higher Deaducation advertisement, Deuce is introduced as captain of the casketball team. In this webisode, Clawd is introduced in that role. The Gory Gazette later revealed that they are co-captains. * Lagoona and Gil continue their flirt from Volume 1, though they are more hesitant around each other than before. Why this is is not clear, as it won't be until "Road to Monster Mashionals" that their different backgrounds are brought up as a reason against them being a couple. Fehler * As they walk together, Deuce's hair momentarily goes through Cleo's head. * When Draculaura jumps during the Fear Squad's performance, she has her feet aimed at the ground. When Frankie catches her, she's landing with her head down. * Though Frankie may have lost her foot during Draculaura's crashlanding, she definitely did not lose her arms. Nonetheless, Draculaura and Lagoona are later shown helping her get them back and reattached. * Draculaura can't have danced for more than a few seconds with Clawd, considering just a moment before she was helping Frankie get her arm re-attached. Weiteres * This webisode contains the only appearance of the young cyclops boy. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 2